Cuestiones del deber
by ope-hana
Summary: Hermione por medio de un ritual re-encarna como la hermana de lily evans. Pero su destino ya esta sellado y con la ayuda de los protectores sellara el destino de Tom Marvolo Ryddle.
1. 0- Prologo

Bueno, ¿como explico esto?

era un dia húmedo y de hecho estaba lloviendo cuando me sumergí en mi lamento. Me puse a leer un fic en mi tablet sobre una hermione pelirroja y me quede con la idea.

asi que espero que les guste...

edtitado 08-04-19

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling.

* * *

James Potter estaba en su quinto año en Hogwarts. Y por primera vez se enamoró al ver aquella melena rizada. Nunca la había visto, nunca prestó atención a su alrededor más de lo normal. Pero ahora estaba molesto por no prestar atención a su alrededor.

—james… ¿estás bien? —preguntó su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo; Sirius.

— ¿q-quien es ella? —señaló con la mano hacia donde estaba la melena rizada.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó curioso Sirius mientras buscaba con la mirada a lo que su amigo estaba viendo.

—Ella —señaló James de nuevo.

—ah, ella. —dijo Sirius como si era algo obvio, trató de disimular su contracción de quijada.

— ¿la conoces? —preguntó incrédulo y asombrado James Potter.

—sí, es de Ravenclaw. —lo dijo con cierta obviedad.

James trató de no rodar los ojos ante la obviedad que estaba viendo. Obvio que la chica de melena rizada era de Ravenclaw porque tenía el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

—No me digas —trató de sonar sarcástico— ¿enserio?

James vio como Sirius rodó los ojos para después acercarse a él para decirle algún tipo de chisme o secreto.

—Si sigues con tu sarcasmo no te diré su nombre —siseó su amigo ya molesto e irritado.

—Olvídalo —dijo james. Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica.

James notó que la chica dejó de hablar con su compañero de casa… no, no era de casa. El chico con quien la chica estaba hablando era un Slytherin. ¿Que tenían los Slytherin para tener amigas pelirrojas?

—hola, soy james Potter —se presentó todo formal y dándole a la chica una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

La chica parpadeó para después asentir. El chico estaba a su lado resopló para después darle una mirada de molestia. El pacientemente esperó hasta que la chica le diera su nombre pero la chica solo estrechó la mano para después quitarla, y verlo como un espécimen en peligro de extinción.

— ¿me podrías dar tu nombre? —preguntó un poco tímido y sonrojándose.

La chica asintió en comprensión.

—ah, ¿Por qué? —preguntó confusa.

James quería decirle porque se había enamorado a primera vista, pero la observó de nuevo de pies a cabeza, y se volvió a enamorar. Esos ojos verdes le recordaban a los ojos de su compañera de casa, Lily Evans. Aunque esta chica también tenía el pelo rojo, al igual que Evans. Pero la única diferencia era que Evans tenía el pelo lacio, bueno ondulado, y esta chica tenía el pelo rizado.

—porque… —no se le ocurrió una excusa—, ¡porque me casare contigo! —exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

La chica pareció sorprendida y un poco asustada. James vio como la chica se acercó más al Slytherin en busca de protección.

—Potter —siseó el Slytherin— ¿Qué quieres con Evans? —preguntó molestó.

James frunció el ceño… ¿Qué tenía que ver Lily Evans en esto?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Evans en esto? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué? ¿No conforme con Evans te haya rechazado ahora ligaras con su hermana menor?

Evans

Evans

Evans

Hermana menor de Evans.

Evans.

James sintió que el estómago se revolvió. ¿Evans? ¿Evans tenia…? ¡No, no…! ¿Evans tiene una hermana?


	2. 1- Ritual

Ritual

18 de septiembre 2000

Estaba nerviosa no sabía que es lo que podía suceder si no lograba cumplir con sus objetivos. Vio que el Mortífago se distraía con el diario el profeta. Hermione no esperó más, y le lanzó un Desmaius. Caminó rápido vigilando que ningún Mortífago la encontrara. Entró en la celda donde estaba su objetivo. Tenía el pulso acelerado, y los nervios a flor de piel. Hoy se definiría si podía cambiar el presente viajando al pasado.

Hermione lloró al ver a su amigo, Harry, en la esquina de la celda. Cerró la puerta con varios amuletos y se precipitó a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡oh Harry! —no podía controlar su llanto.

—Mione… —Harry respiró profundo mientras veía que su mejor amiga no tuviera ninguna herida reciente—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ronco.

—s-sí, ¿tu como estas? —dijo ella tratando de calmar su llanto y enfocarse en su objetivo.

—Lo mismo de siempre —trató de bromear— ¿estas segura?

Hermione le dio una sonrisa, y asintió a la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

—He traído todo los materiales, también pase por la celda de Malfoy… ya sabes, ver a tu compañero de carga —trató de bromear también ella despejando los nervios.

— ¿Cómo está el? —preguntó Harry con una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció al recordar sus desdichas. Fue el 2 de mayo cuando su mundo cayó en el instante que Harry tenía que decir _Expelliarmus_ Voldemort huyó e hizo un Horrocrux matando a Narcisa Malfoy y usando a Draco Malfoy como un contenedor al igual que él.

—bien… creo. Estaba dormido cuando pase por su celda —aclaró.

— ¿entonces? —dijo Harry con un leve entusiasmo.

—vamos hacer un pentagrama invertido, y tienes que darme tu sangre voluntariamente… ya tengo la poción con los huesos de tu abuelos muggles, fue difícil encontrarlos al igual que la tumba de Cassandra Trelawney, y… y tus tíos están bien. Flacos pero vivos —le dio una leve sonrisa. Mientras invocaba todo lo que necesitaba del bolso que tenía.

Harry asintió y sus lágrimas rodaron. Hermione era una gran amiga, bueno la única que seguía viva. Hermione le explicó lo que tenía que hacer, y el asintió a todo lo que ella dijo. No había quejas, no había disputas porque ahora todo dependía de ellos.

Sacó un puñal y tomó el frasco que le dio Hermione. Se cortó la mano como aquella vez que Pettigrew lo hizo hace cinco años. Vio como Hermione hacia el pentagrama con una tiza blanca en cada lado colocó un poco de agua, fuego, tierra y aire. En medio estaba un caldero de tamaño de una tina de baño.

—Ya Harry… —lo dijo nerviosa—, el guardia no tardara en despertarse, y Tom no tardara en darse cuenta lo que está ocurriendo con sus tesoros favoritos —trató de aligerar el ambiente. Mientras se desvestía nerviosa y evitaba mirarlo.

Harry asintió. Hermione se puso en el centro y empezó a recitar el ritual.

—con mi sangre dada voluntariamente ato a mi destino, con la sangre de mi ser me deslindo de mi legado para remediar todo el mal que me ata. Yo Hermione jean Granger doy mi vida como sacrificio para este nuevo destino. Con la voluntad del fuego. Agua. Aire. Tierra. Me uno a usted madre naturaleza para que me de él poder, y la voluntad de poder regresar a la época donde puedo revertir el daño.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada cuando se dio cuenta que las salas estaban vibrando… Tom ya se había dado cuenta. Tom ya estaba en camino. Vio a Harry con miedo porque tenía esa cara cuando entraba en la mente de Voldemort. Rezó por todas las deidades que no lo poseyera a Harry, y arruinara el ritual.

—yo h-Harry james Potter doy mi sangre voluntariamente para que la persona no logre profanar la magia de la naturaleza.

Hermione con los nervios, y desnuda vio a Harry que sus ojos cambiaban a unos rojos. Hermione sabía que estaba problemas. Ella respiró profundo y tomó los ingredientes y habló rápido.

—los huesos de las personas que deseo encarnar —colocó los huesos de la madre de Lili Evans—, la sangre de un descendiente de ella y la de un descendiente mágico. —Puso la sangre de Petunia Evans, y la de Harry—, huesos y pelos del descendiente vidente que me ayudara a ver si mis elecciones son correctas —Hermione estaba tan nerviosa de que Harry estaba empezando a gritar, y Tom estaba tratando de romper las salas que ella había puesto. En su equivocación tomo pelos de otra persona, y cuando se dio cuenta musitó una maldición. Se apresuró para poner el correspondiente—. Huesos de la vidente y el pelo de una descendiente… ¡POR EL VINCULO DE LA MAGIA, POR EL AMOR A LA MAGIA ME OFREZCO COMO SACRIFICIO Y DOY MI VIDA A LA MUERTE PARA QUE LOGRE…!

— ¡ **avada Kedavra**!

Vio como la luz verde chocó en su pecho y ella cayó al caldero.

Hermione había muerto


	3. 2-Después de la muerte

Estaba en una bruma. Estaba desnuda, y no sentía frio. Caminó, caminó por cualquier rumbo sin fijo hasta que escuchó alguien deslizarse. Sabía que había muerto, y que a lo mejor estaba en el limbo penando. Ya no tenía miedo en lo que sucedería mas adelante. Hermione ya no tenía ni sentía miedo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo molesta al sentir la presencia.

—Me diste tu vida —dijo una voz etérea.

Hermione volteó a verla, y vio a la muerte. Ella le sonrió con ironía.

—y te la di. He muerto —declaró molesta. Hermione empezó a caminar dejando a la muerte con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿segura?

Hermione evitó rodar los ojos. Estaba tan molesta que se estaba llenando de odio, y rencor hacia su falta de conocimiento. Quería regresar y golpear a la muerte por tomar su vida, y no dejar que el ritual se cumpliera. Quería llorar como una niña chiquita por dejar a Harry solo por la eternidad… por no haber logrado nada a tanto esfuerzo. Empezó a llorar de frustración.

Lloró como una niña, lloró como una adolescente, y lloró porque no puede reunirse con sus seres queridos. Ella estaba en limbo. La muerte le dio de su capa, y la arropó. La rodeó con sus brazos huesudos y la arrulló con un cantico antiguo. Hermione se sintió ligera, ya no sentía las mismas emociones, ya no pensaba; sentía que su mente entraba al nirvana.

—puedo cumplir tu sueño pequeña dama. Puedo enviarte al pasado, pero todas las muertes que ya tengo se irán de mis manos. ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó la muerte como un pequeño niño que no entendía.

Hermione trató de encontrar sus ojos pero lo único que vía era solo oscuridad. La muerte se aparecía a un dementor. Solo que este no te quitaba tus recuerdos dichosos, sin el ambiente negativo, y nauseabundo. O… ¿estaba con un dementor?

— ¿enserio? ¡Eres la muerte, deberías de saber! — Hermione musitó un poco molesta tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

—por supuesto que soy la muerte. Pero a veces, no sabemos que es lo mejor. Ya sabes no siento las emociones.

Hermione quería refutar, y contestar con sarcasmo pero se acordó de algo. HARRY.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó.

—tu alma…

Hermione tragó grueso y se alejó de la muerte. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba respirar.


	4. 3-1960-1965

19 de septiembre 1960

La familia Evans estaba en un día de campo. El señor Daniel Evans tenía en sus brazos a su hija de tres años que unos meses cumpliría 4 años. Su esposa la señora Evans tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña Lily. La familia Evans estaba disfrutando de su día de campo cuando todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La señora Evans empezó a tener contracciones, su cuerpo sintió que empezaba a sudar al igual que un líquido como la orina bajaba de su piernas. Se preocupó al ver la sangre. Su esposo no le importó dejar las cosas; necesitaba ayudar a su mujer. Su mujer estaba muriéndose.

—Danny, creo que voy a parir —dijo jadeando su esposa—. Si creo que necesito ir al hospital, vamos a tener un hijo.

Él no sabía qué hacer, el no esperaba tener otro hijo. El y su esposa aún no habían tenido relaciones… bueno fue solo después de tener a Lily. La comprensión le pegó y soltó una leve maldición. Era su culpa. Vio cómo su mujer lo jaloneaba para que le pusiera atención.

Y como una fuerza sobrehumana se desmayó.

La señora Evans dio a luz en pleno camino al sanatorio. La pequeña bebé no lloró ni tampoco se movía. Una mujer que hizo el favor de ayudarles les dijo que aún respiraba y que una vez que los médicos la vieran todo iba a estar bien.

No, no estaba bien; la pequeña bebé no estaba bien. Nació con bajo peso y no se desarrollaron sus pulmones bien. Se recluyó en terapia intensiva neonatal tenían que dejarla internada por unas semanas o meses, todo dependía que tan fuerte era su pequeña para sobrevivir. Los doctores habían dicho que ella no lo lograría, y que lo mejor que pudieran hacer era rezar a dios para que su hija sanara.

Sus padres se enamoraron al ver a su pequeña la primera vez. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, con un poco de pelo color zanahoria. Con esa carita de ángel. Ahora era doloroso verla, tenía un tubo en la entrada de su boca y varias intravenosas por las dos manos, y su respiración era acelerada. Sus padres estaban sufriendo al ver a su pequeña no deseada sufrir.

Octubre 1965

Hermione con su largo pelo rizado, y rojo, estaba jugando en el patio de su casa persiguiendo a un saltamontes. Su hermana Lily estaba jugando con su hermana mayor petunia. Hermione dejó de seguir al insecto y empezó a rastrear a otro animal; una culebra.

Hermione no sabía cómo es que podía hablar con las serpientes desde que tenía uso del razonamiento se dio cuenta que podía hablar con las culebras que encontraba. Siguió a la pequeña criatura hasta la orilla de un rio casi al final de la hilandera. Vio que había un pequeño niño de la edad de su hermana Lily.

 _"detente"_ le dijo a la pequeña culebra.

 _"voy a perder mi comida"_ respondió la culebra ansiosa mientras recogía de nuevo el olor de su presa.

 _"está bien, solo regresa una vez que hayas almorzado"_ dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía.

Hermione vio al niño y se acercó a él. El niño parecía sorprendido al verla hablar con la culebra. Estaba más pálido que antes y los ojos aún estaban abiertos.

—Hola… —sintió que entró en trance—. Entraras a Hogwarts y serás clasificado en Slytherin. En tu quinto año cometerás un error que te costara la amistad de un ser querido puedes repararlo, y volver a tener el compañerismo de esa persona. Pero si no lo haces una muerte dolorosa vendrá de la persona que seguirás como tu maestro —Hermione sintió que regreso a la normalidad ya no estaba esa neblina en sus ojos— hola. ¿No hablas? ¿Eres tímido? —le sonrió— bueno. Nos vemos —sonrió al ver que la culebra regreso donde estaba ella.

Hermione se fue con la pequeña culebra enrollada en sus brazos. Vio que el niño seguía pálido y aun petrificado como una estatua.

Sonrió al ver la hinchada pansa de la serpiente.


	5. 4-1969-1970

Julio 1969

Toda la familia había ido a Londres; estaban en un establecimiento muy famoso del área. Hermione se separó de sus padres, y fue hacia un lugar diferente. Sabía que se iba a meter en problemas, pero algo la llamaba y quería ver donde le llevaba aquel jalón o presentimiento. Caminó por varias calles hasta llegar en una librería a una tienda de antigüedades. El pequeño bar diminuto estaba en medio. Hermione se acercó con una sonrisa. Este lugar si existía, y no era parte de sus alucinaciones y sueños. Ella sabía cómo entrar solo le hacía falta una varita mágica. Precavida se acercó y vio que había bastante gente disfrutando de su bebida. Hermione sonrió. Estaba escondida en la entrada cuando alguien tira de ella.

— ¿Qué hace una muggle por estos rumbos? —dijo un adolecente de unos 12 a 15 años, Hermione no sabía con exactitud. El momento que sus ojos se conectaron Hermione sabía que la neblina iba a empezar.

—tu hermano será consumido por la locura si se llega a casar con la señorita Black y él te arrastrara hacia ese lugar. No tendrás escapatoria una vez que estés marcado como un ganado…

Hermione cerró los ojos, trató de pensar en otra cosa, y aclarar su mente. Sabía que había tenido otro episodio, y tendría que huir de ese lugar antes que empezaran las preguntas inquietantes.

Cuando regresó a las tiendas departamentales, se escabulló en el área de los niños donde estaba su hermana mayor angustiada. Su hermana Lily sonrió al verla, le hizo señas para que las notara.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Si no aparecías en una media hora tenía que decirles a nuestros padres que habías desaparecido —dijo su hermana mayor casi histéricamente.

—lo siento un niño me distrajo —Hermione abrazó a su hermana mayor para tranquilizarla.

Sintió como Petunia la abrazaba e inhalaba su aroma. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de su hermana mayor.

—tuney, vamos a jugar —animó Hermione con una sonrisa. Se dirigieron al área de la resbaladilla.

::::

 **19 septiembre 1970**

Hermione había cumplido 10 años, y ahora estaban celebrando en el patio de su casa. Sus padres habían invitado a sus "amigos", pero Hermione casi no tenía amigos porque por tiempos su propia mente jugaba con ella y empezaba a divagar. Era conocida como la rara de la escuela.

Este día en plena fiesta Hermione se dio cuenta que su libro había desaparecido en el lugar que ella lo dejó. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a buscarlo. Su hermana Lily estaba jugando a tag game (la traes o las tienes) con otros niños y Severus. Petunia estaba hablando con otros adolecentes mientras reían y sorbían su limonada.

—tuney los Nargles volvieron a esconder mi libro. ¿No las has visto? —preguntó tratando de quitarse el espeso pelo rizado que ocultaba su cara.

Las amigas petunia soltaron unas risitas mientras veían con cierta burla a Hermione.

—tuney, ¿Qué son los Nargles? —preguntó una de las niñas.

Petunia se ruborizó y trató de ocultar su vergüenza ridiculizando a su hermana.

—Son los amigos imaginarios de mi pequeña hermana, ya sabes que mi hermana no nació de todo bien —aclaró mientras veía de reojo a Hermione que la veía con esa mirada de "puedo ver tu alma". Su hermana suspiró y rodó los ojos.

Las niñas se compadecieron de Hermione y reiniciaron su conversación sobre la canción que está sonando en la radio.

Hermione encogió los hombros y volvió a buscar su libro. Caminó por el jardín y chocó con un niño que la empujó diciéndole "fenómeno". Hermione lo ignoró y encontró a Severus escondido debajo de una mesa. Pareciera que ya no jugaban al tag game, ahora, jugaban a las escondidas.

—Snape, ¿no has visto mi libro de _Matar a un ruiseñor_? Los Nargles me lo han escondido de nuevo —preguntó aun con la vista hacia los alrededores.

—No existen los Nargles —Severus afirmó con el ceño fruncido.

—claro que existen, suelen desaparecer las cosas de las personas y después de un tiempo las aparecen de nuevo —explicó Hermione al niño como si fuera un idiota.

El chico iba a refutar pero después bufó y fue a esconderse de nuevo. Hermione negó con la cabeza, y empezó de nuevo en su búsqueda. Después de una ardua búsqueda encontró su libro. Esos Nargles se lo devolvieron pero todo incompleto. Se sintió mal, era un libro de la biblioteca y ahora tenía que pagarlo.

Quería llorar, quería gritar y hacer una rabieta. No era justo lo que le hacían los Nargles. Vio que empezaba a llorar. Trató de calmarse pero no podía y lo único que logro decir en este día fue:

— ¡MAMÁ!

Y la magia accidental llegó.


	6. 5- Después de la magia accidental

**Severus Snape**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Severus todo paso muy rápido. La fiesta se convirtió en un horrible recuerdo. La magia accidental de Hermione estalló y quemó todo a su paso. Algunos niños fueron alcanzados por el fuego. Los gritos, llantos y la desesperación estaban presentes. Hermione lloraba y gemía mientras pedía a su madre. La señora Evans estaba muy asustada y preocupada por sus hijas que también estaban asustadas por el fuego que estaba consumiendo todo a su alrededor.

Severus vio como su madre fue hacia donde estaba Hermione y trató de calmarla pero la niña decía que quería a su mamá. Las cosas volvieron a salir de control. El **Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental** había llegado junto con algunos de la **Sede de los Desmemorizadores**.

Severus observo como cada niño era obliviado. Algunos estaban tratando de controlar el fuego que aún seguía expandiéndose alrededor de la cuadra, otros ayudando a los niños a extinguir el fuego mientras los aturdían para darles tratamiento médico. Uno de los empleados trato de hablar con la niña, pero no tuvo mucha suerte ya que la niña aún no se daba cuenta lo que estaba pasando solo exigía a su mamá.

Severus desde que conoció a Hermione nunca la había visto hacer magia. La niña siempre estaba hablando con sus amigos imaginarios y buscando los dichosos Nargles. Severus pensó que hermione era o tenia el don de la adivinación era lo único que destacaba de ella y también el hablar con las culebras que encontraba.

Severeus recordó aquella charla que tuvo con su madre hace unos años. Donde él había planteado si los hijos de muggles podía hablar pársel y su madre le dijo que no. Que todos los que conocía eran sangre pura y eran magos oscuros.

—¡mamá! —volvió a gritar la niña mientras otro estallido de magia provocó que el fuego avivara más.

Escuchó que alguno magos estaban a punto de aturdirla cuando ella abrió los ojos y los miro con una furia creciente. Vio como la pequeña pelirroja apagó el fuego y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

La señora Evans estaba mortificada que huyó del contacto de su hija y grito:

—aléjate de aquí monstruo

Severus vio como la niña se congelo con aquellas palabras y empezaron a brotarles las lagrimas. Se veía dolida, herida y tenia una mirada que decía que se sentía decepcionada de su madre. Hermione se sentía aturdida y su mirada cambio de decepción a un vacío.

Vio como tres destellos rojos iban hacia hermione. La niña se desmayó, Lily gritó de horror al ver a su hermana pequeña que caía hacia atrás. Los padres de hermione abrazaron a sus hijas y las mantuvieron cerca de ellos. Severus vio como su madre Eileen lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

—se llevaran a Hermione a san mungo. Creo que el escuadrón de magia accidental hablara con los Evans. Tenemos que ir a casa antes que tu padre llegue. Vamos.

Severus asintió. Vio de reojo como algunos empleados del ministerio se acercaban a la familia Evans. Vio como un señor desaparecía junto con Hermione en los brazos.

Pasaron días, semanas; hasta meses y Hermione no volvió hacer la misma niña. Ahora era una niña que observaba todo desde la ventana de su casa. Las veces que lograba verla, ella siempre hablaba con una muñeca. Lily le había dicho que la muñeca tenía el nombre "luna looney moony"

 **Lily J. Evans**

Era el día más feliz de su vida. Había recibido su carta. Para Lily significaba explorar un mundo diferente, conocer a personas más diferentes que ella y Severus. Ya sabía que era bruja desde que su hermana pequeña tuvo un fuerte estallido mágico accidental. Sus padres no volvieron hacer los mismos al enterarse que Hermione y ella eran brujas. Sus padres la aceptaron después de una semana, pero tan solo a ella. Hermione quedo en segundo plano desde que sus padres la vieron con horror. Recordar ese día era el peor de su vida. Una, porque su hermana accidentalmente quemo a tres niños. Dos, porque su hermana tenía los ojos fríos cuando su madre le grito monstruo. Tres, su hermana mayor se distancio.

Vio que del otro lado de la sala estaba su pequeña hermana que la veía con una cara vacía. Lily se estremeció al ver de nuevo esa mirada. Sus padres sintieron su angustia y vieron donde ella estaba mirando.

—Hermione VE a tu cuarto —habló su padre

Lily vio como su hermana tomo a luna y acobijo en sus brazos para irse susurrándole.

 _"vamos a ir Hogwarts el otro año, no te preocupes luna"_

Lily quería compartir este momento de felicidad con sus seres queridos… quería ir festejar, quería hacer magia y que su hermano mayor aplaudiera y se emocionara al igual que sus padres. Se quitó la tristeza y abrazó a sus padres. Salió corriendo de la casa y fue a ver a su amigo Severus.

 **…**

El callejón Diagon era enorme. Petunia estaba asombrada al igual que sus padres. La profesora McGonagall los guiaba hacia las tiendas correspondientes. Lily iba tan entusiasmada a lado de Severus que cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana pequeña no estaba a lado de ellos. Empezó a buscarla con la mirada y la encontró a lado de un chico de pelo castaño y cejas pobladas pero ojos azules.

El chico le estaba dando un helado mientras Hermione le decía algo y señalaba a ellos. El chico hizo un gesto de asco y los ignoro para seguir hablando con su hermana.

— ¿conoces a esa persona? —preguntó ella disimuladamente a Severus

Severus dirigió su mirada hacia donde Lily señalo. Se sorprendió ver a Hermione hablando con un chico que más seguramente era sangre pura.

—no. No lo conozco —mintió

—mmm

A los poco segundos Hermione los alcanzo con una sonrisa y con un helado en sus manos mientras le susurraba de nuevo a luna. Lily dejo de ponerle atención a su hermana para concentrarse en el enorme edificio blanco.

Cuando entraron al banco se embelesaron al ver el interior del banco. La única que lo noto como algo normal fue Hermione que seguía comiendo su helado mientras veía a los duendes. Lily vio que su hermana sonrió como que recordara algo divertido. Sus padres se formaron para cambiar el dinero muggle por el dinero mágico.

Uno de los duendes vieron a de reojo a Hermione y empezaron a susurrar. Hermione seguía viendo a los duendes con una cara divertida. Para Lily todo fue extraño. Más extraño fue cuando un duende se acercó a Hermione.

— ¿eres _Persephonē_? —preguntó el duende con un poco de recelo hacia los demás.

Hermione asintió

—sí, soy Hermione Persephonē amaryllis Evans. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa

— mi nombre es Ragnok un gusto conocerla señorita Evans, ¿Podría acompañarme tan solo un momento por favor? —pidió el duende.

Lily observo como su hermana medito después consultó con su muñeca luna y asintió. Sus padres vieron con angustia al momento que Hermione seguía a los duendes. Vio que su hermana mayor bufó y fue detrás de Hermione y el duende. Lily no sabía qué hacer y vio a Severus pidiéndole un consejo y el chico tan solo encogió los hombros.

—los duendes no pueden lastimar a los magos. No te preocupes —dijo la profesora McGonagall

Lily no sabía si creerle o no. Todo era muy raro y extraño. Su hermana menor era todo un misterio.

* * *

Para todos los que piensen que hermione es muy ooc. no lo es...

hermione renació y la muerte pudo haberla engañado. solo saquen sus teorias y con mucho gusto les respondo por MP

nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por leerme :P


	7. 6- El día más peor de su vida

**Petunia Evans**

Sabía que estaba mal odiar a su hermana menor Lily. Pero Lily tenía el apoyo de sus padres. Lily tenía un amigo con quien hablar. Su hermana pequeña no. Hermione fue aislada por sus padres. ¡Sus propios padres!, no podía entender el comportamiento de sus padres, no, no podía.

Hermione de ser risueña y soñadora, se volvió una niña antisocial. Hermione se encerró a sí misma para evitar herir a los demás, para evitar que la vean mal, para evitar la mirada de temor que le daban sus padres. Hermione empezó hablar con la muñeca que le regaló. Solo cuando Hermione tenia pesadillas y _luna_ no podía tranquilizarla; Hermione se deslizaba hacia su cama para abrazarla. Si sus padres no querían darle el amor que Hermione necesitaba; ella misma lo haría.

Estaban en el dichoso callejón Diagon. Toda la familia y Severus Snape, frunció el ceño al ver de reojo al niño. Odiaba al niño por recordarle a cada rato que ella no podría hacer magia. Había mandado una carta a Hogwarts con la ilusión que le permitiera asistir a la escuela para cuidar de su pequeña hermana. Pero el director la rechazó. Se sentía mal por dejar Hermione sola en un mundo donde los verdaderos Nargles le quitarían sus cosas. Donde no podía estar ella para defenderla.

Estaba tan asombrada por lo que veía que descuidó a Hermione y después se dio cuenta que su hermana traía un helado entre sus manos.

— ¿Quién te dio eso? —preguntó un poco alarmada

—ah, un niño que hace unos años le dije su futuro según el —respondió como si fuera obvio

Otra cosa que agregar de su hermana; vidente. Los primeros años hablaba de algunas cosas que ocurrirían en el futuro. Sus padres antes no le creían, después le creyeron cuando Hermione mencionó que boleto de lotería era el ganador. Ahora sus padres tenían miedo de ella por decirle el año de su muerte. Aunque petunia no lo presenció; lo escuchó días después cuando sus padres platicaban en la cocina.

La clarividencia de Hermione llega cuando ve por primera vez a la persona o cuando anda buscando algo en específico. A veces solo a personas que según Hermione tienen que cambiar para un mejor futuro.

—También me dio una bolsita con galeones para que pueda comprarme más cosas —petunia no sabía que hacer o que decir al ver la bolsita de cuero repleta de monedas de oro. Petunia respiro resignada y le dio una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana mientras seguía a los adultos ir al edificio blanco.

Todo era extraño para petunia. Esos duendes no dejaban de ver a su hermana menor como si fuera un espécimen raro. Vio que sus padres no se dieron cuenta, la maestra se puso rígida y frunció el ceño mientras veía con cierta desconfianza a los duendes.

Trato de buscar alguien normal que recurrir por si las cosas salían de control. Suspiro al ver que sus padres no intervenían. Deseo que su hermana tuviera un poco de prudencia o raciocino al peligro, pero no. Su hermana fue a la boca de los lobos. En este caso fue hacia las garras de los duendes. Bufó de molestia al ver a sus padres y siguió a su pequeña hermana imprudente y temeraria.

—tuney ¿sabías que hay un dragón en el fondo de este banco? —dijo con entusiasmo mientras uno de los duendes la veía con recelo.

— ¿c-como sabes?

—Luna me lo acaba de decir —dijo mientras seguían caminado a una sala blanca y algunos duendes musitaban al verlas.

Cuando llegaron a un cuarto había solo un escritorio y dos sillas.

—tomen asiento en unos instantes vendrá alguien a hacer los trámites necesarios.

Hermione asintió y ella también.

Estaba nerviosa y sabía que esto era una mala idea. Buscaba una salida además de la puerta pero todo estaba cerrado. Escuchó unos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Persephonē Evans? —dijo un duende

—Aquí presente —alzó la mano su pequeña hermana

—podría perforar su dedo con esta daga y poner siete gotas de sangre en este pergamino —dijo el duende

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmada petunia

—Para asegurarnos que sea la verdadera Persephonē —aclaró el duende

Hermione encogió los hombros y asintió. Se cortó el dedo índice y puso siete gotas de sangre. Después unas letras aparecieron.

 _"Hermione Persephonē Amaryllis Evans"_

 __ _"Et sponsa de morte"_

 **…**

* * *

 **Su** hermana pequeña no sabía el sucio y espantoso destino que cargaba en sus hombros. Los duendes la hicieron firmar un contrato vinculante para que nada se revele cuando salgan del edificio. Petunia no dejo de llorar. Aun cuando iban a los 100 metros bajo tierra no dejo de llorar. Incluso al ver un enorme dragón blanco no dejo de llorar. Ni ver a su pequeña hermana sonreír por la enorme tiara de gemas incrustadas no dejo de llorar.

Todo el oro que tenia no valía lo que iba a sufrir su hermana. ¿Quién era el hombre que vino atar el destino de su hermana con él? ¿Quién era ese hombre llamado Peverell para llevarse a su hermana cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad?

Más lágrimas se deslizaron. Más sollozos vinieron, y su pecho no dejaba de apretarse. Ese hombre, solo estaba engordando a su pequeña hermana para después llevársela al matadero. ¡Eso no era justo!

 **…**

* * *

Para petunia Evans este día fue el peor de su vida. Su segundo día más horrible fue cuando los hombres mágicos hechizaron a su hermana para que controlara su magia. Y ahora no sabía cuál sería su tercer día más horrible de su vida. Antes pensaba que le saliera acné era el día más horrible de su vida. O que le bajara su primer periodo, o hacer el trabajo en equipo con el chico más feo del salón. Todas esas cosas quedaron en el último lugar al momento en que el duende le explico por qué su hermana tenía una bóveda.

Otra vez empezó a llorar. Vio que sus padres lucían preocupados al igual que la maestra seria. Su hermana Lily se acercó para saber que estaba pasando pero petunia negó con la cabeza. Lily le preguntó a Hermione y Hermione regresó a verla para después darle una sonrisa cálida.

—tuney se espantó al ver un dragón. —aclaró su pequeña lunática

— ¿dragón? —dijo Lily incrédula

Hermione asintió mientras iba brincando hacia la salida.

— ¿estás bien niña? —preguntó la maestra seria.

Y petunia negó con la cabeza y vio de nuevo a su hermana pequeña. Petunia tenía que ser la fuerte ya que era la mayor de las tres hermanas.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron algo los duendes? —dijo la maestra. Sus padres se acercaban preocupados.

—Todavía estoy en shock —mintió— nunca había visto un dragón.

La maestra tenía una cara escéptica pero asintió. Sus padres la tomaron de las manos y le sonrieron.

—todo está bien pequeña. Todo va estar bien —dijo su padre

Iba petunia fingió creerlo.


	8. 7-Protegerla

Para Lucius Malfoy era una penitencia este día. Su padre le reclamó todo el verano por no lograr ser un premio anual. El puesto se lo habían dado a dos Ravenclaw. Ahora estaba dirigiendo sus deberes como prefecto y ayudando a los de primer año. Vio que su pequeño amigo Snape seguía como un perro faldero a la sangre sucia pelirroja.

Hizo un gesto de asco. Nunca se relacionaría con una asquerosa sangre sucia en toda su vida. Regresó al compartimiento de los prefectos, anotó sus deberes y regresó a su compartimiento junto con su amigo Rodolphus. Como un buen amigo, escuchó a su amigo quejarse de que su prometida era una sanguinaria peor. Que tenía que fingir estar feliz con el dichoso compromiso y tener respetable matrimonio sangre pura.

Lucius se disculpó y fingió que tenía que hacer otra ronda en los pasillos. Camino unos cuantos compartimientos cuando escucho una voz cantar.

Las ruedas del tren girando van, girando van, girando van.  
Las ruedas del tren girando van por la ciudad.

Los limpiaparabrisas hacen swis, swis swis swis, swis swis swis.  
Los limpiaparabrisas hacen swis por la ciudad.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts en el tren se suben y no se baja, sube y no baja, sube y no baja.  
Los alumnos en el tren se suben y no se baja por la ciudad.

Las puertas del tren se abren y cierran, abren y cierran, abren y cierran.  
Las puertas del tren se abren y cierran por la ciudad.

Empezó a reír. ¡Que estúpida canción!

Llegó al compartimiento y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con una par de ojos verdes esmeraldas y una melena rizada de color rojo. "¿sería una Weasley?" "¿una Bones?" se preguntó.

—Hola —dijo la niña con una mirada profunda. Tenía una muñeca rubia que parpadeaba al movimiento. Lucius no era idiota. Había algo extraño en esa muñeca—. Soy Hermione Persephonē Amaryllis Evans, esta es Luna looney moony. ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó la chiquilla

—lu-lucius Malfoy —respondió el aturdido

—hola lu-lucius, ¿quieres sentarte? ¿Eres tímido? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —preguntó la niña un poco entusiasmada. Transfiguro un pedazo de papel en una taza. Hizo un encantamiento de aguamanti y le entrego la taza—. Toma. Luna dice que tienes muchos Torposoplos alrededor de tu mente.

Lucius aún no salía de si incredulidad. Una bruja loca lo trataba como un niño de 5 años. Una bruja que desprendía una magia cruda y atrayente. Una bruja que la magia que la rodeaba parecía llamas y, esos ojos. Esos ojos que te desnudaban el alma. Algo se quebró dentro de él. Algo le dijo que tenía que cuidar aquella niña.

 **Él** tenía que **protegerla** pero, ¿protegerla de qué?

 **Regulus Arcturus Black**

Estaba en busca de la chica pelirroja que había visto hace más de un año en el callejón Diagon. Aquella niña le había dicho que su vida cambiaria con la decisión de su hermano mayor. Pero él iba a ser un sacrificio que lograría cambiar el mundo, pero todo sería en vano cuando uno de los suyos lo traicionara.

Regulus solo sabía que este año la pequeña vidente, estaría en segundo año. Ya que cuando le predico su futuro ella tenía material de primer año. Ahora en el expreso iba buscando aquella melena roja. Vio que Malfoy salía de un compartimiento con la cara incrédula, y, sombría; Negó con la cabeza para entrar en otro compartimiento.

Cuando llegó donde Malfoy había estado se sorprendió al ver a la niña que estaba buscando.

—Hola —saludó ella mientras mecía sus pies y lo veía con una mirada profunda.

—H-hola —estaba aturdido. Si, era ella.

—soy Hermione Persephonē Amaryllis Evans; Esta es Luna looney moony. ¿Y tú eres?

—Regulus arc-arcturus black —respondió aun aturdido por ver esos ojos verdes

—hola Regulus ¿quieres sentarte? —preguntó la niña y el asintió. Ella señaló la silla—. ¿Eres tímido? ¿No te gusta hablar con las niñas? ¿Estás perdido? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿También eres de primer año? ¿Eres propenso a hacer travesuras? ¿Sabes hablar con los animales?, luna dice que tu nombre significa "pequeño rey" ¿eres un rey?

Regulus negó con la cabeza todas las preguntas que la niña dijo.

— ¿e-eres de primero? —preguntó aun aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡no!, soy de tercero. Simplemente no he crecido lo suficiente. Luna dice que tienes muchos Torposoplos en la cabeza. Tienes que pensar cosas positivas y veras que empezaran a irse. Por cierto… —Regulus no sabía si la niña le tomo el pelo o simplemente decía la verdad. Todo era irreal—, ¿tienes chocolate en la nariz? —señaló con la mano.

El asintió y sacó un pañuelo de su túnica. Limpió donde la niña le había dicho. La niña se empezó a reír; se levantó y fue hacia donde está el. Le tomó el pañuelo y limpió la punta de la nariz. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él le tomó la mano para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo… hubo una conexión. Algo había sacudido por todo su cuerpo… su magia crispaba. Su magia le gustaba sentir esa magia cruda que desprendía la niña. Su magia quería fusionarse con esa magia cruda.

 **El quería protegerla.**


	9. 8- Presentaciones

hola!

espero que este capitulo les saque de dudas. también quiero disculparme por no actualizar rapido. tuve un cuadro emocional. mi lap murió y eso no me ayudo a salir del trance. tambien no tener luz por 25 dias. estar encerrada me hizo comprender que la imaginación es la mejor arma para salir de tu confinamiento.

¿alguien que pase un link para respaldar las cosas de un disco duro muerto?

gracias.

gracias a todos los que me agregaron y reviews... gracias

* * *

Hermione P. Evans

Su carta le llegó después que cumplió sus once años. Se sentía orgullosa, feliz, y esplendida. Pero al ver que sus padres la volvían a ver con esos ojos temerosos guardó su alegría para ir a su cuarto a leer los libros que compró hace un mes cuando acompañó a su hermana a comprar sus útiles escolares al callejón Diagon. Solo su hermana mayor sabía que habían comprado una varita de contrabando por un callejón oscuro.

A pesar que era un jueves y eran sus cumpleaños se sintió mal que ninguno de sus padres no le tomaran importancia. Si Lily estuviera aquí ella sería primera en darle las felicitaciones. Petunia sería la segunda y después sus padres. Ahora, la primera en darles las felicitaciones fue petunia que le dijo que podía llevarla a Londres; más preciso al callejón Diagon. Hermione le sonrió radiante de felicidad.

Los meses pasaron y la navidad llegó. Lily no se cansó de hablar de sobre el castillo. Hermione tenía destellos de un castillo todo brillante pero a la vez en ruinas. También empezó a soñar con un chico de ojos verdes que le decía:

—No, no puede ser —dijo chico con decisión, y todos lo Miraron sorprendidos—. Es decir… si alguien ha cometido algún error y revelado algún detalle del plan, estoy convencido de que no fue su intención. No es culpa de nadie —aseguró con un tono más fuerte del que habría empleado normalmente—. Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Yo confío en todos ustedes y no creo que ninguno fuera capaz de venderme a Voldemort.

Voldemort

Voldemort

Voldemort…

Era el nombre que venía en su mente y en las pesadillas que a veces tenia. Había un hombre que aparecía en sus sueños. Ese hombre no tenía nariz, la cara parecía más a una serpiente con la piel escamosa y pálida. Ella sabía que ese hombre era Voldemort. Voldemort era el hombre que ella tenía que matar para que haya un mejor futuro para el chico de ojos verdes. Ella no sabía cómo tomarlo o asimilarlo pero desde que cumplió 11 años venían destellos de unas personas o escenas donde salía el chico de los ojos verdes hablándole a ella.

* * *

Lily se había regresado a su escuela. Ella volvió a leer los libros que tenía y se aburrió, había algo que le hacía hacer magia avanzada. Solo con una vez de leerlo rápido comprendía era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Los hechizos y encantamientos venían a su mente cuando estaba leyendo un libro. Saco de una bolsa un libro enorme "Hogwarts una historia".

Sus padres llevaron a comprar sus útiles escolares, Lily estaba radiante de felicidad mientras le decía que se lo iban a pasar de maravillas en Hogwarts. Que conocería a sus amigas. También describía a sus profesores favoritos.

Cuando llego el primero de septiembre. Salieron temprano de su casa para poder llegar temprano a la estación. Sus padres solo le dieron un leve asentimiento. Ella solo les sonrió y se acobijó en los abrazos de su hermana mayor; petunia.

Petunia le dijo y le explicó que se cuidara. Que si los Nargles le escondía sus cosas que se lo dijeran a un maestro. Que evitara llorar si alguien la molestaba que mejor se acusara con un maestro. Que si se burlaran de ella y Luna, que no les hiciera caso; que se acusara con un maestro. Que si le dolía algo o necesitara ayuda que pidiera ayuda a un maestro. Hermione le sonrió y asintió todo lo que petunia decía. Además petunia le había dado su pelo rubio para coserlo en su muñeca, también le dio su ropa que ya no le quedaba. Petunia iba a estar presente aunque ella no estuviera en Hogwarts.

Pasó la pared y sonrió al ver el enorme tren de color escarlata al igual que su pelo. Solo que su pelo era un poco anaranjado. Vio que Lily ingresaba y la guiaba por el andén. No supo cómo la perdió de vista. Solo que ahora ella ya estaba adentro del tren y en un compartimiento.

El tren arrancó y ella se sumergió en la lectura. Pasando una hora ya estaba aburrida y no tenía acompañantes. Así que se recostó en el sillón y empezó a cantar. Cuando apareció un rubio con los ojos grises. El rubio pareció notar algo extraño en ella y de su muñeca luna. Hermione tuvo que bombardearlo con varias preguntas antes que empezara a entrar en trance.

—Hola, Soy Hermione Persephonē Amaryllis Evans, esta es Luna looney moony. ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó queriendo evitar que el trance inicie.

—lu-lucius Malfoy —respondió el rubio sin quitarle la mirada. Pobre Lu-Lu, tener un nombre que pareciera que estaba tartamudeando.

—hola lu-lucius, ¿quieres sentarte? ¿Eres tímido? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —preguntó un poco entusiasmada. Transfiguró un pedazo de papel en una taza. Hizo un encantamiento de aguamanti y le entregó la taza—. Toma. Luna dice que tienes muchos Torposoplos alrededor de tu mente…

Y a pesar que Lucius aún no le quito la mirada y ella lo vio a los ojos. Lucius seguía viéndola y cuando se tocaron las manos vieron un destello de como Lucius Malfoy murió después de una guerra. Vio como un hombre serpiente mató a su esposa y su hijo brillaba en un destello verde. Pero su hijo no murió fue retenido por unos hombres mientras que a él lo torturaban, Rodolphus lo maldecía con el cruciatus. No supo cuánto tiempo duro pero todo parecía real. Al final el hombre serpiente lo mato con un Avada no sin antes de decir:

—esto le pasa a los traidores y débiles. Tu hijo será el último de la línea Malfoy es una pena que una familia tan antigua terminara en ruinas. Avada Kedavra

Cuando recupero la conciencia notó que Lu-Lu huía con un pánico. Ella sabía que Lu-Lu había visto lo mismo que a ella. Esperaba que Lu-Lu tomara las decisiones correctas ahora que sabía su futuro.

Ella volvió acostarse en el asiento mientras mecía sus pequeños pies. Cuando el compartimiento volvió abrirse. Esta vez era chico que había visto en sus visiones. Aquel el niño parecía estar desconcertado al verla.

—Hola —saludó ella mientras mecía sus pies y lo veía con una mirada profunda.

—H-hola —estaba aturdido. ¿Será que también tiene el don el ojo interno?

—soy Hermione Persephonē Amaryllis Evans; Esta es Luna looney moony. ¿Y tú eres? —se presentó y presentó a su muñeca que le decía que el chico tenía una magia parecida al del chico rubio.

—Regulus arc-arcturus Black —respondió el niño aun sin dejar de mirarla. Por lo visto él no era evidente. Hermione dejo el pequeño defecto que tenía a todos los chicos que conocía.

—hola Regulus ¿quieres sentarte? —preguntó y el asintió. Ella señaló la silla—. ¿Eres tímido? ¿No te gusta hablar con las niñas? ¿Estás perdido? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿También eres de primer año? ¿Eres propenso a hacer travesuras? ¿Sabes hablar con los animales?, luna dice que tu nombre significa "pequeño rey" ¿eres un rey? —Hermione preguntó todas sus dudas. Escuchó como looney decía que lo estaba aturdiendo al pequeño niño.

Regulus negó con la cabeza todas las preguntas que ella dijo.

— ¿e-eres de primero? —preguntó aturdido el niño. Hermione pensó que no era demasiado inteligente. Hace unos segundos ella dijo "¿también eres de primero?". Por lo visto tenía que bromear un poco.

— ¡no!, soy de tercero. Simplemente no he crecido lo suficiente. —trato de no reírse por burlarse del niño; luna la estaba regañando—. Luna dice que tienes muchos Torposoplos en la cabeza. Tienes que pensar cosas positivas y veras que empezaran a irse. Por cierto… ¿tienes chocolate en la nariz? —señaló con la mano.

El niño asintió y sacó un pañuelo de su túnica. Limpió donde ella le había dicho. Hermione se empezó a reír; se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba el. Le tomó el pañuelo y limpió la punta de la nariz. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él le tomó la mano para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo… hubo una conexión. Algo había sacudido por todo su cuerpo… su magia crispaba. Su magia le gustaba sentir esa magia oscura que desprendía el niño era como la de Malfoy, pero la de Malfoy no era tan antigua como la de este niño. Su magia quería fusionarse con esa magia oscura pero ancestral.

Hermione se sobresaltó al ver que el niño salía corriendo del compartimiento al igual que Malfoy. Quería sentirse mal por no poder encajar con estos chicos. Así que trato de ignorar el sentimiento y decidió seguir cantando.

* * *

Era la selección; en la mesa dorada pudo ver a su hermana que estaba haciéndole señas. Hermione le sonrió y siguió caminando para después formar una fila. La maestra estricta estaba nombrando cada niño. Cuando le tocó su nombre ella camino ansiosa hacia el taburete.

"vaya, una mente excepcional, también veo una lealtad y el trabajo duro está escrito como un buen virtud"

Hermione se sonrojo por el cumplido.

"mmmh, por lo que veo necesitaras la ayuda posible para que cumplas con el designio de la vida. Suerte en…"


	10. 9- Petunia

Su hermana petunia le mando su tercera carta en la primera semana. Adoraba a su hermana, Ambas tenía una conexión inexplicable; no tenia formas ni palabras para explicar por lo que sentía por su hermana. Vio que su hermana Lily se entristeció por que no quedaron en la misma casa. También notó que Malfoy, Black y Lestrange se la quedaban viendo a cada rato. Creyó que no les gusto que tampoco se quedara en su casa.

Su casa era la mejor. A veces tenia burlas de sus compañeros por cargar una muñeca a donde sea. Pero ella no le importaba. Era feliz a lado de Luna. Su mayor alegría era estar en la biblioteca y leer demasiado sobre adivinación.

Estaba teniendo pesadillas y sueños raros sobre el niño de los ojos verdes. Se dio cuenta que desde que cumplió 11 años iniciaron los sueños. Lo más raro fue el sueño reciente donde ella estaba en la oscuridad y a lado estaba una sombra. Era la muerte.

Aquella muerte le hablaba entre susurros; Aquellos susurros eran dulzones y encantadores. Lástima que cuando despertaba había un enorme borrón de sueño. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo en esta época y que la muerte le concedió varias ventajas.

—¿Hermione estas poniendo atención? —dijo la profesora Sprout.

Hermione asintió mientras seguía cambiando la tierra y abono de aquella planta. Luna siseó. Hermione sonrió.

" _calma… en media hora terminamos"_

Su muñeca ya estaba harta de estar oliendo el abono y de estar en mismo lugar. Su muñeca era muy quisquillosa.

—Hermione deja de sonreír y hablar sisear a tu muñeca que las personas empezaran a tenerte miedo —dijo una voz suave pero precisa. Era su compañero de mesa; Regulus.

—lo siento… pero luna a cada rato se queja —respondió.

—luna déjala trabajar o la meterás en problemas —reprendió Regulus. Hermione le dio una sonrisa cálida y siguió con su trabajo. La muñeca luna volteo su cabeza para ver a Regulus y parpadear.

Era 24 de octubre, ese día era un martes y tenía encantos a primera hora. En pleno comedor llegó la correspondencia. Era la carta de su hermana Petunia.

* * *

 _H.P.A. Evans._

 _¿Has ido con la enfermera de la escuela? No es normal que no puedas dormir. ¿Cómo es posible que Lily no te haga caso? ¿Estas segura que te ignoró en los baños de las niñas? pienso regañarla cuando venga en navidad_ _. No te preocupes, hare que un doctor me receto pastillas para poder dormir._ _¿Estamos?_

 _Si te siguen molestando los Nargles, ya te dije que te acuses con un profesor. O con tus amigos los mayores, ellos sabrán que hacer por defenderte._

 _Te quiero mucho Amaryllis, cuídate por favor y si te llega a pasar algo más no dudes en mandarme una carta. Necesito saber que estas bien. ¿Estamos?_

 _Te quiero. P. Evans._

* * *

Hermione sonrió mientras se levantaba de la mesa para irse a su salón correspondiente. En medio del tercer pasillo chocó con alguien. Hermione le dio una sonrisa.

—nos vemos luego Lupin.


	11. 10- Petunia II- Accidental

Petunia sonrió, había logrado su cometido. Se había hecho pasar por una adolecente que le atormentaban las pesadillas y que por tiempos escuchaba voces. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir medicamentos fuertes para que su pequeña hermanita pudiera descansar. Sonrió mientras enviaba las pastillas a su hermana.

Vio como algunos niños iban con sus disfraces de brujos, calaveras, Superhéroes. Rodó los ojos ante la ironía, sus hermanas eran brujas y ninguna se vestía así, fue a abrir la puerta para dar los dulces a los niños que estaban tocando. Como deseaba que su pequeña hermanita estuviera presente para llevarla a pedir dulce cuando era una niña.

—¿Tuney? —escuchó que su padre le hablaba. Cerró la puerta para ir hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué paso padre? —preguntó.

—nos acabamos de enterar que vas con un psiquiatra. ¿Es verdad?

Petunia maldijo en su interior. Ese psiquiatra y sus valores éticos. Petunia les sonrió a sus padres nerviosamente.

—mi hermana pequeña me necesita. —Lo dijo firme—. Y hare todo lo posible para que ella este bien —habló con voz más fuerte y segura. Petunia se aseguraría que su hermanita no sufriera. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando su madre le dio una bofetada.

Petunia se agarró la mejilla, sentía como se tornaba caliente y ardía. Los ojos les escocían, sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle.

—¿¡QUË DIABLOS LE ESTAS DANDO A LILY¡? —gritó la señora Evans.

Petunia tenía unas ganas de responderle gritando y hacer un numerito de rebeldía. Pero lo primero que hizo era reírse. Se carcajeó. Se burló de sus padres.

—descuida madre, que su querida Lily no le pasara nada. —con esas palabras se retiró de la cocina para ir a su cuarto y ponerse a llorar.

* * *

…

Había algo raro en el ambiente. Sabía que este día iba ser un mal día. Iba con su amigo Regulus, ella iba escuchando de como un _Wingardium Leviosa_ podía ser mortal. Regulus le gustaba regodearse de su conocimiento.

—¿me estas escuchando? —preguntó el moreno. —¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Qué ves? —Hermione volteo a verlo. Por unos instantes observo de nuevo su alrededor para verificar que no hubiera nada.

—¿alguna vez has sentido que va pasar algo malo? Como si fuera una premonición. Creo que hoy un trol me encontrara e intentara matarme —volteó a ver de nuevo a sus alrededores queriendo confirmar lo que estaba diciendo.

Regulus se tensó. Se acercó más a Hermione y la tomó de las mejillas.

—¿has tenido una premonición? ¿Un trol entrara a Hogwarts? ¿A qué hora será eso? —preguntó impaciente Black.

—no, no es eso. Solo dije que presentía que un trol iba… olvídalo. ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca? —preguntó.

Regulus, suspiró aliviado. Ambos niños reanudaron su plática sin saber que un par de ojos grises los observaba.

—Sirius, ¿a quién ves? —preguntó un niño de lentes redondos.

—a nada, solo creí ver a alguien conocido.

James Potter fijo su vista hacia donde iba una pareja peculiar. Regresó su vista hacia su amigo.

—tu hermano va con una chica que no es de su casa. Parece que le tiene cariño —comentó mientras observaba al menor Black que iba hablando, haciendo señas y tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

—eso parece —lo dijo no muy convencido. Sirius estaba intrigado que su hermano estuviera conviviendo con alguien que claramente no era un _Sangre pura_.

* * *

…

Terminaron de hacer la tarea de encantamientos, ahora, le tocaban herbología y agradecían que ambos tuvieran la misma clase.

—Amaryllis, trata de poner atención para que la profesora Sprout no te ponga detención. ¿Estamos? —dijo preocupado Regulus.

Hermione asintió.

La clase inicio, Hermione ponía atención. Extrañaba demasiado a su muñeca, Luna, suspiró mientras una sensación en el pecho se profundizaba.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Regulus al verla decaída.

—¿crees que Luna aparezca hoy?, La extraño —murmuró Hermione mientras mezclaba el abono con la tierra. No podía descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como una presión en el pecho estuviera consumiéndose en la profundidad de su alma para después estar a punto de estallar si no tenía a Luna a su lado.

—no te preocupes, sé que aparecerá hoy. Ya verás. —lo dijo convencido y muy seguro Regulus.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa y sin darse fijarse no se dio cuenta que había invocado unas llamas en las manos. Las llamas rápidamente avivaron al pasto seco y el fertilizante que contenía la tierra.

—¡EVANS! —gritó la maestra.

Hermione se sobresaltó y sin poder controlarse puso sus manos en posición de evitar cualquier golpe.

—no me pegue —susurró mientras sollozaba—, por favor no pegue

Regulus al ver la cara de miedo que ponía Hermione sintió su sangre hervir. ¡Esos muggles golpeaban a Hermione!

Y la magia accidental estalló. El invernadero empezó arder mientras Hermione lloraba. Algunos alumnos salían despavoridos mientras la maestra controlaba el fuego. Regulus se quedó a lado de Hermione mientras trataba de calmarlo. Le dolió dejarla aturdida pero era la única forma de que su pequeña vidente lograra calmarse.

* * *

N/A

hace unas semanas estaba lamentándome la perdida de mi lap. en ese trascurso de tiempo algo pasaba por mi cuerpo que no le tome importancia. ahora que llegamos al 2019 tengo unas ganas de querer llorar. pero se me es imposible porque... no puedo hacerlo.

ahora, me van quitar la mitad de mi oreja por un tumor. ¡vaya sorpresa!

el miedo se apodero de mi por saber que mas sorpresas voy a tener en mi cuerpo. Sufro de trastorno de Disociacion de personalidad múltiple, me es imposible seguir consciente de lo que a veces hago. y ahora el miedo inicio mas que antes. asi que no creo poder seguir escribiendo, la lucides de mi mente se empaña y no quiero estrofiar un fic que perdió sentido.

A todos ustedes por favor vayan al doctor, las cosas que nunca sabíamos que estaban ahí se van acumulando y de la nada estalla. La realidad en que lo enfrentas es muy diferente a lo que uno lee. Cuídense.


	12. 11- Peter Pettigrew

2 de noviembre 1971

Peter Pettigrew se encontraba caminado por los pasillos del primer piso, se le había hecho tarde en pleno martes de la semana, cuando escuchó un llanto. El llanto venía de un aula vacía. Tocó la puerta un poco tímido.

—Vete —escuchó una voz aguda, era de una niña.

Pettigrew decidió ser valiente y entró. En una banca estaba una niña pelirroja con el pelo rizado.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a la niña.

La niña levantó la vista; tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Peter se le hizo familiar al ver a la niña. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que tenía Lily Evans.

—y-yo —empezó a llorar de nuevo la niña.

—shhh, no llores. A lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

—n-no nadie puede… todos los de mi casa me odian, incluso… los Slytherin me tiene miedo —explicó la niña mientras controlaba el seseo.

Peter asintió comprendiendo.

— ¿Por qué dices que te odian? —preguntó con una voz cálida.

La niña trató de contener las lágrimas mientras respiraba profundamente.

—h-hi m-magia accidental… y queme el invernadero.

Peter quedó congelado, eso fue hace cuatro días. El viernes toda la escuela estaban hablando de que el la clase de herbologia de los primeros una niña prendió fuego a todo el invernadero. Y un sangre pura salió herido.

— ¿t-tú fuiste? —preguntó nerviosamente.

— ¡no fue apropósito! —exclamo la niña mientras se tapaba la cara y volvía a llorar.

— ¡no! ¡No fue lo quise decir! —trató de explicarse—. Mis amigos querían felicitarte. Dicen que debes ser muy poderoso si puedes hacer explotar el invernadero.

— ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡Todos me tienen miedo ahora! —volvió a romper en llanto.

Peter rio nerviosamente. No sabía que decir o que hacer. Se le vino una brillante idea.

— ¿y porque no cambias el color de tu pelo, y ojos?

La niña dejó de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y volteo a verlo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó ronca.

—glamour.

— ¿glamour?

Peter asintió.

—es un hechizo avanzado, si quieres voy a buscarlo en la biblioteca y ahora te lo traigo.

Hermione asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—sí, yo te esperare aquí. No quiero salir… porque ellos empezaran a decirme malas palabras. ¿Sabías que mi muñeca me la escondieron? Dice Regulus que los Nargles no fueron.

Peter ya se había perdido de la divagación de la niña, tan solo asintió. Salió del lugar para ir corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca empezó a buscar encantamientos para cambiar el color de pelo.

Pasaron más cuatro horas para que Peter encontrara los encantamientos avanzados para los alumnos de séptimo grado. Sabía que él no podía hacer los encantamientos que decía el libro, pero ayudaría a la niña pelirroja a practicar.

Cuando llegó al aula, se encontró con la niña que estaba durmiendo en la esquina del aula.

—Hey… ya estoy aquí —le dijo a la niña.

La niña se talló los ojos, bostezó para después acercarse a donde estaba el. Ella le dio una sonrisa.

— ¿lo encontraste? —preguntó. Peter podía ver que sus ojos todavía lucían hinchados.

—sí.

Le dio los dos libros que el creyó que eran más útiles. Ella leyó una y otra vez mientras practicaba con una varita extraña.

Ese mismo día, descubrió que su nueva amiga se llamaba Hermione Persephonē Amaryllis Evans, era la hermana pequeña de Lily Evans. La niña sufría de maltrato infantil por parte de sus padres. Peter se identificó con ella. La niña era súper dotada para aprender y hacer magia a un nivel avanzado. Y por primera vez les mintió a sus amigos cuando le preguntaron a donde estaba todo este día.

—estuve en la enfermería… me hizo daño el almuerzo.

El vio de reojo como su nueva amiga tenía el pelo rubio y estaba hablando con Lucius Malfoy.


	13. 12-Menesteres

Lucius Malfoy sonrió al ver a la pequeña pelirroja que aclaraba su pelo con un encantamiento. El cambiaba de color sus túnicas por las de Slytherin, era algo que empezó hacer cuando la niña mencionó que ya nadie quiere que se le acerque.

Le pidió a Regulus le diera a cada momento un informe de lo que le pasaba a su pequeña protegida. Rabastan Lestrange, también recibía todo tipo de informes acerca de la pequeña vidente. Los tres sabían que había algo oscuro alrededor de la niña. Su sangre les cantaba cuando ella estaba cerca, los incitaba para que acudieran a ella y la protegieran de cualquier peligro o necesidad que sintiera. Y si agregas sus premoniciones, el deseo de protegerla era inmenso, tan inmenso que ahora estaba cuidándola como una hermana menor, o una valiosa presea.

—lu-lucius ¿me acompañas al séptimo piso?

Lucius sacó un bufido. Algo malo en la pequeña vidente, era que la primera presentación quedaba grabada en su mente y era difícil disuadirla. Ahora estaba tratando de corregir a la pequeña, que su verdadero nombre era "Lucius", no "lu-lucius".

—es Lucius, no Lu-Lucius —corrigió.

La niña le dio una mirada escéptica y después rodó los ojos.

—acompañe al séptimo piso, quiero comprobar algo.

Lucius suspiró. Y la guió hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, Hermione se paseó tres veces mientras musitaba:

Quiero esconder un objeto, quiero esconder un objeto, quiero esconder un objeto.

De la nada apareció una puerta y Lucius se sorprendió. Hermione sonrió y con una sonrisita alegre, comentó:

—si existe, pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías. Luna estaría feliz por ver que hay adentro.

Lucius vio como la niña suspiró abatida, Lucius sintió unas ganas de hechizar a todos los Hufflepuff que participaron para esconder a Luna.

Hermione a cada rato menciona que fueron los Nargles quienes escondieron a Luna, y que sentía miedo si los Nargles le regresaran a Luna, toda destrozada como sus libros.

Rabastan fue el que le dijo que no se preocupara, que el mismo iba a encontrar a esos Nargles y traer a Luna salva y sana. Era inverosímil lo que sentía por esta niña, y por estas acciones. Dejo atrás las espabilaciones mentales para enfocarse en esa puerta que estaba enfrente de él.

— ¿no vas a entrar? —le preguntó.

Hermione le dio una mirada insegura, para después negar.

—no, por el momento no es seguro. Si lo haré pero no es hoy. —declaró determinadamente con una cara seria y firme.

Lucius guió a Hermione hacia la primera planta para sus clases de historia que tenía con los Ravenclaw.

—nos vemos después Lu-Lucius.

Lucius ya ni se tomó el tiempo para corregirla. Al contrario se despidió de ella, y fue hacia las mazmorras. Cuando ya iba a llegar a la sala común, se encontró con Rodolphus.

— ¿y tu mascota sangre sucia? —preguntó con sorna.

Lucius trató de no rodar los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo. Sabía que para Rodolphus era casi imposible sentir empatía por Hermione.

—oh cállate, que quiero enseñarte algo importante. Vamos —caminó liderando el camino.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso donde estaba el tapiz, Lucius recordó las palabras de Hermione.

Que ese lugar aparece si necesitas una necesidad para cierto propósito. Lucius deseó un lugar para practicar algunos hechizos, lo pensó tres veces, y al instante apareció una puerta.

— ¡qué diablos! —Exclamó sorprendido Rodolphus—. ¿De dónde salió esa puerta?

—Cállate y solo sígueme —ordenó Lucius.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar Lucius se sorprendió era un lugar amplio, con estanterías con varios libros que no estaban en la biblioteca. Una mesa y varios sofás.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Rodolphus.

—esto es el lugar que vamos ocupar de hora en adelante para hacer nuestras prácticas.

Lucius mintió descaradamente, su padre le había enviado una carta, donde le relataba que para las navidades iban a empezar sus iniciaciones como un Mortífago. Lucius quería evitar su destino y solo pedía tiempo para evitar la marca y poder salir de ese cruel destino que vio cuando tocó la mano de Hermione.

Él iba a sobrevivir.


	14. 13- Extrañar, Anhelar

Extrañaba en exceso a su muñeca ya habían pasado varias lunas… y su muñeca Luna aun no regresaba. Hermione atesoraba a su muñeca porque era lo único que tenia de la persona que más quería.

Extrañaba en demasía a su hermana mayor Petunia. Empezó a llorar de nuevo sin importarle que varias niñas se quejaran por el llanto.

Se imaginó que petunia estaba a su lado y recordó aquella vez que petunia le dio más amor que los demás.

 _Hermione se sentía molesta, no era justo que su vecino del otro lado de la calle y su hermana Lily recibieran una carta de Hogwarts. Era cierto que Hermione no tenía una buena amistad con Severus, y que Severus se haya encariñado más con Lily que ella. Por un momento deseó ser egoísta y quemar las cartas de los niños, pero después se calmó y decidió irse a su cuarto que ya no compartía con Lily. Bueno su padre le dio la mirada de molestia y de miedo y claramente le ordenó que se fuera a su habitación._

 _Le comentó a Luna que el otro año ellas iban a ir Hogwarts. No cerró la puerta porque sus padres no querían que por accidente prendiera la habitación y quemara la casa. Con torpeza se subió a la cama para enredarse la cobija y quedarse oculta de las miradas de sus padres._

— _¿estás bien? —escuchó una voz decir._

 _Hermione no faltaba decir que su hermana mayor la entendía o medio la entendía por sus cambios de humor. Hermione se destapó y vio a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa._

— _Tuney léeme un cuento —pidió con una sonrisa. Hermione le gustaba como su hermana la mimaba cuando se sentía triste._

— _Haz espacio —ordenó mientras tomaba el libro que estaba en el buró. Hermione asintió mientras se acobijaba y esperaba que su hermana se acomodara en el espacio que le dejó. Ese estremecimiento en el pecho la hacía sentirse querida y amada. No sabía cómo definir la calidez que petunia le mostraba._

 _Petunia inició con la lectura mientras Hermione se sumergía en los brazos de Morfeo._

Ahora su pecho lo sentía apretado y necesitaba hablar con alguien que no sea sus amigos los Slytherin, ya que ellos se preocupaban más de la cuenta, y por tiempos no la entendían en sus divagaciones.

Escuchó un siseó y volteó por inercia a donde estaba aquel sonido. Hermione sonrió y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su muñeca. Su Luna estaba en la puerta. Hermione empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a luna y decía gracias en voz alta.

Al final del año sus cosas aparecieron, no volvió a perder a Luna. Peter estaba feliz de que ella ya no llorara, al igual que Regulus, Rabastan y Lu-Lucius.

Algo malo era que Lucius se graduaba de Hogwarts.


	15. 14-Descubriendo la verdad

Verano 1973

Petunia tenía que asistir a un curso de mecanografía para poder secretaria y así poder ayudar a su hermana pequeña a sobrevivir en el mundo que se le venía encima. No le gustaba dejarla con sus padres porque sabía que algo malo pasaba en esa casa.

Caminó por las calles de Londres y encontró un anuncio peculiar, había un cuarto disponible estaba hecho una ganga. Ella podría costear el primer mes y también podría traer a Hermione a pasar el verano con ella mientras ella asistía a su curso. Petunia no lo pensó más y preguntó por más información.

Salió del edificio con una sonrisa en la cara, fue a su curso y después tenía que tomar el tren para ir Cokeworth, atraer a su hermana, si no había contratiempos llegaría a buena hora a su casa. Al fin y acabo eran apenas a las 7:15 de la mañana.

 **:::**

Lily estaba entusiasmada, quería ir con Severus al lago y pasar todo el día hablando sobre posibles ingredientes para sus experimentos en pociones. Salió de la casa gritándole a su mamá que se iba a la casa de Severus. Cuando salió al patio encontró a su hermana menor jugando en el columpio que tenían. Lily quiso invitarla, pero recordó que Severus le tenía cierto miedo cuando su hermana tenía ataques de magia accidental.

Lily la ignoró y pudo sentir un par de ojos observarla por detrás. Quería su hermana pero por momentos no sabía qué hacer con ella. No sabía cómo comprenderla, ni tan siquiera tenía nada en común.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Severus mientras anotaba algo en una libreta muggle.

—Lo siento, mi hermana menor estaba en el jardín —fue su excusa.

Severus asintió en compresión.

Así pasaron la mayor parte del día, ya era como las tres cuando decidieron ir a la casa de Lily a comer. Tardaron como una hora en lo que pasaban en la casa de Severus a dejar algunas cosas y sus apuntes. Severus agradeció que su padre no estuviera y que su madre se hubiera ido al mercado o donde sea que fuera.

Severus puso una cara de molestia la ver la vaca de la hermana de Lily, odiaba con fuerzas a la hermana mayor de Lily, y ella a él.

Ambos arrugaron la cara y Lily se puso incomoda. La tensión aumentó en el trascurso que daban cada paso. Severus quiso escaparse y declinar la oferta de comer en la casa de Lily, pero no obtuvo la oportunidad cuando escucharon golpes y el llanto de Hermione.

 **::::::**

Sentada en el sillón se encontraba una pelirroja con el pelo rizado que tenía forma de un arbusto. La pequeña pelirroja estaba en un sueño ligero que empezaba angustiarla. El sueño era muy confuso para ella, era difícil de procesar y asegurar que lo que estaba viendo era real y no parte de su estado mental.

En el sueño se encontraba sentada en plena oscuridad, estaba llorando por las palabras etéreas que resonaban en su mente:

"Hermione dame tu alma"

"dame tu alma"

"quiero tu alma"

"tu alma"

A pesar que su vista la tenía enfocada en la oscuridad se sentía presionada por hacer el bien. Sabía que muchas personas no dudarían en dar su alma a esa voz con tal de cambiar… pero no sabía que es lo que tenía que cambiar.

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado de nuevo, volteó a ver a la persona y solo vio una capa negra, era como un dementor sin la cara espeluznante que ella recordaba.

—Hermione… —la voz etérea de esa persona sonaba muy seductora al momento de pronunciar su nombre—. Querida, ya te he dejado pensar por un largo tiempo…

Hermione se sintió incomoda, quería decirle que se alejara de ella, ella quería despertar y acurrucarse en los brazos de su hermana.

—n-no sé de qué hablas…

—lo sabes y yo lo sé. Puedo leer tu mente.

En ese momento Hermione despertó. Y la magia accidental volvió.

— ¡qué diablos estás haciendo! —gritó petunia al ver que su hermana estaba en una esquina y se protegía de los cinturunazos que su padre le estaba dando.

Petunia sintió la sangre hervir y no dudó en saltar en defensa de su pequeña hermana. De reojo vio como Lily se abrazaba a Severus. Severus apartó a Lily y fue a ayudar a Petunia en arrebatarle el cinturón al señor Evans.

Hermione estaba acurrucada mientras seguía llorando gritando:

— ¡lo siento, lo siento!

Las cosas se salieron de control, la señora Evans entró y se encontró con una peculiar escena. Su esposa se encontraba forcejeando con su hija y el joven Snape, Lily estaba en la entrada llorando, y Hermione acurrucada en una esquina con la piel ensangrentada. Ella no sabía que hacer o que decir… ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

— ¡te vas a quedar ahí parada! —gritó su hija mayor mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de su padre.

La señora Evans suspiró y trató de calmar las ganas de llorar. Esta no era la vida que ella esperaba. Esta no era la vida que había planeado.

Todo pasó muy rápido, petunia tenía entre sus brazos a Hermione mientras le gritaba a sus padres, reprendía a Lily por no cuidar a Hermione. Y al final decidió llevarse a Hermione esa noche.

Era tiempo que se haga responsable de su pequeña hermana como si fuera su propia hija.

 **::::**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Terminamos este primer arco con este capítulo. Espero que fuera de su agrado, empezamos con el siguiente arco que tendrá su segundo año y como va recuperando la memoria.**_


	16. 15- Empatía

Petunia se reprendió al instante que su pequeña hermana le dijo que podía sacar el dinero que tenía en Gringotts, para poder costear los gastos que se le venían encima. Fueron al callejón Diagon con desasosiego por parte de ella, ya que su hermana menor iba como si fuera un paseo bastante normal.

Para petunia entrar al mundo mágico era un recordatorio de la inminente muerte de su hermana pequeña. Su pequeña hermana vidente con problemas mentales.

Suspiró al ver que estaba a punto de entrar a Gringotts, cuando entraron los duendes la observaron con sigilo, algunos cuchicheaba entre ellos. Petunia apretó más fuerte la mano de su pequeña hermana.

Cuando ingresaron a la bóveda de los Peverell, petunia saco más 300 galeones, por si algo ocurría mas adelante. Vio como Hermione leía un libro para después ignorarlo e iniciar con otro nuevo libro. El duende que los acompañó no apartó la mirada de su hermana. Todo era espeluznante.

—Hermione querida, tenemos que irnos.

Hermione hizo un puchero mientras tomaba más libros y seguía el camino hacia la salida.

Cuando salieron de Gringotts se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con un joven demasiado guapo, parecía un ángel bajado del cielo. Aquel muchacho le dio una mirada de repugnancia pero vio con adoración a Hermione.

—lu-lucius —contestó su hermana con una sonrisa alegre—. ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Hermione, ¿tú que haces acá sin protección? —preguntó él acusatoriamente mientras veía a sus alrededores.

Petunia observo como el chico demasiado-creído-para- hablarte la apuntaba con su varita y después a su hermana.

—tranquila Hermione, no te haré daño. Esto es por precaución.

Petunia quería rebuznar y hacerle entender a este albino de pacotilla que ella era lo suficiente para cuidar a su hermana. Y como si el rubio le hubiera leído la mente, explico lo siguiente.

—Hermione es especial y lo sabes, si un mago descubre que Hermione puede ver el futuro es capaz de cazarla y ofrecerla en el mercado negro.

Petunia palideció al saber ese detalle, de manera protectora abrazó a su pequeña hermana.

—tranquila _tuney_ no me pasara nada todavía.

Petunia puso la cara rígida y soltó las lágrimas que tenía acumulando.

—tú no te vas a morir, Hermione. —susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Y así Lucius con repugnancia y desagrado unió alianza con la hermana de Hermione, porque algo tenían en común ahora en adelante.

Proteger a Hermione a toda costa. Sin saber que la muerte estaba observando todo lo que pasaba a lado de su pequeña prometida.


	17. 16- Juramento

Peter

Vivía en los barrios bajos de Londres, él no era rico como sus amigos Black y Potter. Su familia era un sangre pura, pero su padre cometió el error de casarse con una mujer mestiza y fue excluido del linaje Pettigrew, cuando tenía ocho años su padre murió y su madre tuvo que hacerse de los gastos y deudas que aparecieron con la muerte de su padre. Ahora vivía en un apartamento en un lugar peligroso, ya que los muggles que residían ahí, eran malos. Y él estaba empezando a odiar su forma de vida.

Desde la ventana observaba quien pasaba, y algo le llamó la atención. Era una cabellera color rojiza. El inmediatamente reconoció esa cabellera rojiza y sin esperarlo se levantó a toda prisa. Salió de su apartamento para ir colina bajo donde se encontraba aquella niña.

— ¡HERMIONE! —gritó a todo volumen. La niña se detuvo y le dio una sonrisa alegre mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

— ¡Peter! —corrió abrazarlo. Para Peter era cálido sentirse bien al estar al lado de Hermione. Se sentía querido, aceptado y sin duda se sentía especial. Peter se retiró un poco para ver aquellos ojos verdes y aquella cara pecosa de la niña.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ya un poco más calmado.

—los Nargles me dijeron que viniera a verte. Hoy es un día especial.

Si los Nargles, esas creaturas que él no podía ver y solo Hermione los podía ver. También el hecho que Hermione era una clarividente en ascenso. Sin contar el hecho que aun cargaba a su muñeca a todas partes. Peter le dio una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba a su casa.

Vio como Hermione se dejaba guiar y llegó a tener pena al saber que Hermione va saber cómo era el lugar donde él vivía. ¿Y si se lo decía a Lily, Lily se lo decía a toda la escuela?

—Yo también vivo por acá —comentó Hermione como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Tuney nos hizo mudarnos de nuevo. Dijo que era por mi seguridad. Allá —señaló las casas que están cerca de un parque—, es donde ahora vivo.

Peter asintió y dejó que sus inseguridades quedaran lejos. Llegaron a la su apartamento y Hermione se maravilló con las pocas cosas que tenían. Pero lo que más le gustó era leer sus libros de segundo grado. Así se la pasaron toda la tarde, leyendo.

Escuchó como su madre entraba a su casa agotada, pero se sorprendió al ver a Hermione sentada en la alfombra concentrada en un libro transfiguración.

—hola… —saludó tímida su madre. Hermione alzó la vista y se levantó sacudiendo el polvo. Se acercó para saludar respetuosamente.

—hola, soy Hermione Evans, usted es la mamá de mi amigo Peter ¿verdad?

Peter vio cómo su madre se le iluminaba la cara al ver que la niña no les miraba inferior como todos los demás magos.

—sí, mi nombre Enid Pettigrew.

Después de una breve presentación Hermione sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel.

—lo compre ayer, y creo que es el boleto ganador. Deseo que ustedes lo tengan. Creo que se lo merecen más que a mí.

El y su madre fruncieron el ceño y al ver la que Hermione les entregó comprendieron. Era un billete de lotería y Peter no dudaba que ese billete era el ganador.

Hermione no esperó las gracias ya que recogió su muñeca y salió de la casa dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Su madre volteó a verlo.

— ¿ella es tu compañera? —preguntó.

—no, ella va en otra casa y es un grado menor que yo.

— ¿e-ella es vidente? —dijo casi tartamudeando.

Peter asintió y su madre sacó un gemido de consternación. Después de componerse lo tomó de las manos y con una mirada tan fiera dijo lo siguiente:

—Peter prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie más. ¡Prométemelo! —Peter se estaba poniendo nervioso y asintió—. Lo siento hijo si te estoy poniendo nervioso, pero lo estoy haciendo por tu propio bien. Si alguien descubre que esa niña es vidente… a los videntes no les espera nada bueno. Son muy pocos los que logran escapar. La señorita Evans confió en nosotros para exponer su don y nosotros no la defraudaremos.

—esta b-bien mamá. —respondió.

—tenemos que jurarlo hijo. Por nuestra magia. Repite después de mí: yo Enid Pettigrew juro por mi magia que jamás revelare el don de Hermione Evans. Lo juro

Peter vio como una chispa salió de la varita de su madre. El siguió su ejemplo.

—yo Peter Pettigrew juro por mi magia que jamás revelare el don de Hermione Evans. Lo juro.

Sintió como una oleada de magia lo amarraba de pies a cabeza. Y como si la misma magia le recordaba que acaba de hacer un juramento. Después de aquella tarde su madre fue a su habitación y él se quedó leyendo una carta que le había llegado de James.

Al día siguiente su madre lo despertó con un grito de alegría.

— ¡somos ricos, somos ricos!

Peter Salió de su habitación para ver a su madre reír y llorar de alegría mientras veía el periódico y tenía el billete de lotería. Si en definitiva, su vida había cambiado. Y Hermione lo sabía.

Capitulo actualizado ya que tengo 100 alertas. Gracias. Hace cinco años se me hacía imposible, pero ahora me siento tranquila. Gracias por apoyar este fic.


	18. 17- An coineachan

Había algo extraño en la petición de su prometido. Para Narcisa era repugnante cuidar a una sangre sucia. Ahora que iba en el expreso tenía que cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Lucius. Salió de su compartimiento para ir a buscar a esa sangre sucia. Pasó por varios compartimientos verificando en que parte estaría la pequeña sangre sucia.

Escuchó una voz tierna hablar o cantar una canción que si no se equivocaba era gaélico.

Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,  
Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O;  
Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,  
Gu'n dh'fhalbh mo ghaoil 's gu'n dh'fhàg e mi.

Dh'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh e,  
'Na shìneadh e, 'na shìneadh e;  
Gu'n d'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh e  
'Nuair dh'fhalbh mi 'bhuain nam braoilegan.

Narcisa vio a la pequeña pelirroja y algo brilló en reconocimiento. Era aquella chiquilla que Lestrange, Black y Lucius la cuidaban. Narcisa esperó hasta que la niña dejara de cantar para preguntarle cómo había logrado obtener la protección de tres grandes casas. Algo la sorprendió hizo que sacara un gemido de asombro. La niña estaba hablando con la muñeca en idioma pársel. Y si no fuera mucho, aquella muñeca siseaba.

Ahora entendía todo.

—hola… —saludó la niña sentada en su compartimiento. Vio como la muñeca emanaba una magia demasiada poderosa. Y si ella no fuera Black, lo dejaría pasar. Lástima que ella podía identificar que clase de ritual se llevó para que esa muñeca tuviera vida. Sintió una ira surgir de sus entrañas, Lucius le ocultó muchas cosas.

Vio como la niña quedaba en trance, Narcisa se acercó para ver que estaba pasando y al momento de tocarla. Entendió todo.

Vio a su futuro hijo nacer, lo vio morir, vio como ella murió y la muerte de su futuro esposo. La sangre suc… no. La hija de muggles era una vidente.

Narcisa sintió algo que la ataba a ella. Su sangre la llamaba. Su magia le cantaba como si ella fuera de ella.

Ahora entendía a Lucius, a Rabastan y Regulus. Esta chiquilla era especial y nadie necesitaba saber de ella.

—Hola —respondió ella con una sonrisa materna que pensaba que no tenía.

—hola… ¿p-pasó algo? —preguntó la niña toda desorientada.

—no.

— ¿enserió?

—segura.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Narcisa Black —respondió.

—Eres hermana de Regulus Black —preguntó entusiasmada.

—no, él es mi primo.

—oh… yo tengo una hermana. Se llama Lily Evans, y yo me llamó Hermione Evans. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Perséfone Amaryllis Evans.

—Que hermoso nombre —dijo cálidamente mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y le empezaba acariciar el pelo.

—gracias, el tuyo también es hermoso.

—puedes cantar de nuevo aquella canción.

Hermione asintió y Narcisa la recostó en sus piernas. No le importó que la chiquilla fuera una sangre… una hija de muggles. Algo la hacía querer protegerla. Y de la nada se puso a llorar.

* * *

la canción que canta hermione es gaelica. se llama:

An Coineachan

búsquenla si la quieren escuchar. A mi me enamoró.


	19. 18- Remus

Hermione estaba en el séptimo piso de nuevo, los sueños y visiones le decían que debía entrar en aquel lugar. Que lo que había detrás de ese muro era importante.

 _Misión…_

Tenía que completar una misión…

¿Qué clase de misión era?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía a cada instante.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo por el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a tener al no saber que hacia ahí, últimamente estaba cansada de esforzarse por recordad y aquellos sueños no la dejaban en paz. Soñaba que entraba en el muro y encontraba una diadema. Era extraño el sueño y muy confuso para ella. Suspiró de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejar su mente y que el dolor de cabeza no se prolongara.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia su sala común. En el camión chocó con una persona. Aquel niño tenía los ojos color avellana y el pelo color arena. Hermione le dio una sonrisa ya que sabía quién era esa persona.

—hola señor Lupin. —saludó ella educadamente.

— ¿c-como sabes mi nombre? —preguntó el niño aturdido y aun conmocionado.

—los Nargles. —lo dijo como si eso fuera obvio.

— ¿Nargles?

Hermione asintió.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el niño con cierto interés, mientras la evaluaba de pies a cabeza.

—a buscar a Looney . ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

—p-puedo ir contigo. —dijo el chico mientras avanzaba hacia ella, aunque estaba un poco inseguro de como la niña lo conocía.

Hermione asintió mientras sonreía y empezaba a platicar sobre los pasadizos que encontró. Habían salido del pasadizo cuando Lestrange junto con Narcisa iban hacia donde estaba ella. Los dos adolescentes mayores parecían alarmados y ansiosos.

—Hermione aquí estas… ¡por circe que haces con el! —espetó Lestrange envolviéndola en sus brazos, y viendo con desconfianza aquel niño.

—Me acompaño a buscar a Luna… —explicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Aquí la tengo —dijo Narcisa mientras le daba la muñeca.

Hermione asintió y tomó la muñeca para abrazarla.

Remus estaba observando la interacción de aquellos jóvenes y algo le decía que aquellos chicos no le iban hacer daño, eran como él. Quería proteger a la niña. Para Remus era inverosímil lo que veía y era inexplicable como su lobo interior le decía que aquella niña olía como un cachorro para él. En pocas palabras su lobo interior le decía que aquella era parte de su manada.

Remus sintió como su sangre se heló. Lo que vio y escuchó le hizo sentirse alarmado y cauteloso con aquella niña… aquella niña estaba siseando hacia la muñeca.

La muñeca emitía un leve siseo y parpadeaba. Esto era magia oscura y estaba viniendo de aquella muñeca junto con la chiquilla. Pero lo más sorprendente era que su lobo interior le decía que no tuviera miedo, que cuidara de aquella niña.

* * *

 **Hola, hace un año que no hablamos… o más bien, no público. Bueno feliz año nuevo y feliz san Valentín atrasado.**


	20. 19- Descubrimientos

En una sala común se encontraba una adolescente de apenas trece años, estaba tan concentrada en terminar la tarea, que no se dio cuenta como una serpiente se acercaba a ella. La mayoría de sus compañeros que estaban relajándose y pasando el rato con sus amigos gritaron espantados.

Uno de los perfectos les ordenó que mantuvieran la calma mientras él enviaba un evanesco. Pero la serpiente siseo. Todos vieron como aquella pelirroja volteaba a ver aquella serpiente y sonreía. La chica siseó.

Mas gritos hubo.

Su compañera de casa era un hablante de pársel.

Los perfectos que se encontraban en la escena no hicieron nada. Fue el premio anual que llegó y con cuidado se acercó aquella chiquilla con problemas de estallidos de magia.

—Hermione… ¿puedes hablar con las serpientes?

La pelirroja solo le dio una breve mirada para después hablar emocionada enseñándole lo que la serpiente decía.

—sí, se llama leaf. Tiene tres meses de edad, dice que hay un olor agradable que viene de Luna. Le estoy diciendo que luna huele hermoso porque es mi familiar.

El premio anual solo asintió sin comprometerse. Les dio una mirada a sus compañeros y a los perfectos.

— ¿desde cuándo sabes hablar con las serpientes? —preguntó.

—no se —la pelirroja se encogió los hombros—, desde que era una niña he hablado con las serpientes. Mi mamá antes gritaba cuando veía una serpiente, ahora solo me regaña o pega. Ahora mi hermana Petunia me dio una muñeca donde pude hacer que mi serpiente quedara. ¿Verdad Luna? —le preguntó a la muñeca.

Todos sofocaron un grito de susto cuando la muñeca asintió y parpadeo.

El premio anual la miró por unos segundos más y le dio una sonrisa un poco angustiosa.

—tu muñeca es una serpiente.

—sí, te lo dije hace un momento… se llama Luna.

El chico solo suspiró y dijo lo siguiente:

— ¿Por qué no vas a…?

El solo vio como la chica se quedó paralizada y estaba en trance.

—ayudaras a tu padre en la Magizoologia haciendo que en 1979 gane una orden de Merlín de segunda clase. Será agregado para estar en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

Silencio.

Todos se callaron y observaron el intercambio de palabras. La pelirroja parpadeó y le dio una sonrisa para después tomar a su muñeca y llevarse la serpiente a otro lugar. Todos los que estaban presentes se hicieron a un lado para que la chica pasara.

Él se acordó de lo que su padre sufrió en la batalla de Grindewald. Todos codiciaban el poder y la clarividencia.

— ¡nadie se mueva! —dijo con voz imponente, el odia hablar así pero las circunstancia lo requerían—. Nadie puede decir nada a otras personas. Lo que acaban de ver y escuchar no pasó. Todos ustedes saben lo que pasa si alguien se entera de lo que acaba de suceder.

Algunos asintieron.

—e-ella es… —dijo uno de cuarto que aun estaba en shock.

—no lo digas. Desde hace un año lo sabíamos que era diferente ahora lo confirmamos. —declaró—. Este secreto será solo para nuestra casa. Prometo que jamás divulgaré el secreto de Hermione Evans, **Lumos**.

El premio dio el ejemplo no falta decir que todos los que estaban presentes lo hicieron. Desde este día su casa tenía el mayor secreto del mundo mágico.


	21. 20-Camara

Rabastan estaba más que preocupado por donde los llevaba la pequeña hablante de pársel. Narcisa parecía feliz en cumplirle cualquier capricho, y el no podía negar que también estaba feliz en acompañar a la pelirroja.

— ¿estas segura por dónde vamos? —preguntó con escepticismo cuando se dio cuenta que ingresaban al baño de niñas.

—sí. Luna dice que aquí esta lo que necesito.

— ¿quieres ir al baño? —preguntó Narcisa con un toque maternal.

Rabastan le daba una sensación de que Narcisa se comportaba como una madre para Hermione. Las veces que Hermione estaba con Narcisa le cambiaba el pelo de un color más rubio platinado, y con hechizo glamur encubría la cara para que pareciera un pariente lejano de ella. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la devoción con la que se preocupaba por Hermione.

Hermione negó, mientras sus rizos dorados se balanceaba en todas partes, con una mano apartaba los rizos que ocultaban su cara.

—vamos a ver a alguien importante. Ha estado sola por mucho tiempo.

— ¿te refieres al fantasma? —dijo Rabastan mientras recordaba que en estos baños había un fantasma que se dedicaba a llorar.

—no… bueno a ella también pero no.

— ¿a quién? —preguntó Narcisa de nuevo con ese toque maternal.

—lo veras en un momento.

Rabastan vio como la chiquilla se acercaba a unos lavabos y silbo algo. El lavabo retrocedió y apareció una cañería. Narcisa estaba en shock al igual que él. Hermione parecía despreocupada que solo conjuro un lumos y entró.

Narcisa le dio una mirada asustada, el solo se acercó para asomarse, pero Narcisa tenía otros planes. Ella lo empujó.

Rabastan se deslizó hasta que cayó en su trasero. Vio que estaba en un pasillo y escuchó a Narcisa preguntar:

— ¿es seguro?

El rodó los ojos.

—no, no sé si es seguro, pero date prisa porque la chiquilla ya no está.

Rabastan empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la poca luz iluminando. Vio que Narcisa venia quejándose del lugar. Había huesos de animales y esto presagiaba mal augurio. El quería retroceder, pero Narcisa pareció leerle el pensamiento porque le susurró.

—si estamos en problemas tu serás el que lidie con eso, mientras yo saco a Hermione. ¿Estamos?

Rabastan solo asintió. La varita de Narcisa estaba presionada en su costado, Rabastan solo suspiró mientras empezaba caminar de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a un muro con una serpiente, se encontraron con una sorpresa. Ellos estaban en la cámara de los secretos y Hermione los había llevado hacia su prominente muerte. Una serpiente demasiada grande estaba enroscada, no faltaba decir qué clase de serpiente era, ya que ellos lo supieron en el momento que Hermione dijo:

—cierren los ojos, luna dice que si lo ves a los ojos mueres.

Era un basilisco. Un jodido basilisco.

Rabastan escuchó a Narcisa recordarle lo que le dijo hace un momento.

—que no se te olvide que tu serás la carnada…

Rabastan con los cerrados, tragó grueso mientras asentía.


	22. 21-Apuñalarlo

Era curioso que todo este tiempo, dudaba de ella misma, era curioso que este día, algo cambió. Hermione por primera vez supo que tenía que hacer. Las voces dejaron de hablarle, solo una cosa le repetían una y otra vez.

Sala de menesteres.

Sala de menesteres.

Sala de menesteres.

Evitó a sus compañeros de casa, a sus amigos y a sus no tan regulares. En fin, Hermione evitó a todos y se fue al séptimo piso donde estaba el tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado enseñándole a los trolls bailar.

Ella suspiró profundo, mientras escuchaba una suave voz decirle que pidiera un lugar donde esconder algo preciado.

—necesito esconder algo, necesito esconder algo, necesito esconder algo. —dijo mientras caminaba tres veces por el lugar.

Una puerta apareció.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa, ansiosa y sentía que lo que había en esa habitación estaba relacionado con los sueños que ha tenido recientemente.

Entró, la sensación de un miedo se hizo presente. Una suave voz le decía que no tuviera miedo. Que tenía que buscar algo importante.

Ella caminó por los estantes, y encontró un par de guantes de piel de dragón. Ella se lo puso y de manera inconsciente sacó un colmillo del basilisco. Caminó como posesa hacia donde estaba una diadema.

Escuchó como la diadema emitía una vibra conocida. Sintió como aquel objeto le incitaba que lo probara, pero la imagen de un chico de ojos verdes la hizo desistir.

 _—Apuñálalo_ —dijo una voz diferente.

Hermione obedeció. Vio como la negrura salía del aquel artefacto para después gritar demoniacamente. Hermione se espantó pero no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel objeto que estaba agonizando. Al final, ella vio como el objeto se quedó sin vida.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y tomo aquella diadema que estaba manchada de negro y sin vida. Ya no se veía resplandeciente, ni que se diga que dejó de incitarla para que se lo pusiera. Hermione lo envolvió con un pedazo trapo que encontró ahí para después meterlo en su mochila.

Cuando salió de la sala de los menesteres se encontró con Regulus, y Narcisa Black ansiosos.

— ¡Hermione! —Dijo Narcisa para lanzarse en sus brazos— ¿estás bien?

Hermione asintió.

— ¿m-me conocen? —preguntó aturdida mientras caía desmayada**.

* * *

 ****No, no. hermione no perdió la memoria.**


	23. 22- Despedida

Era un recuerdo de una conversación con un ente misterioso, esta conversación ella decía algo que no entendía. Esa conversación siempre estaba en sus sueños pero hoy pudo recordar la mayor parte.

— ¿ _Qué quieres_? —Dijo molesta al sentir la presencia.

— _Me diste tu vida_ —dijo una voz etérea.

Hermione volteó a ver a su acompañante y vio a la muerte. Ella le sonrió con ironía.

— _Y te la di; he muerto —_ declaró molesta. Hermione empezó a caminar dejando a la muerte con la palabra en la boca _._

— _¿Segura?_

Si, ella estaba segura que murió. Esto no era un sueño y era real, esta conversación desafortunadamente fue real.

— _Puedo cumplir tu deseo pequeña dama._ —Dijo aquel ente—. _Puedo enviarte al pasado… pero, todas las muertes que ya tengo, se esfumaran de mis manos. ¿Qué debería hacer?_ —Preguntó la muerte como un pequeño niño que no entendía y necesitaba un consejo.

Ella ya no pudo recordar que había dicho, lo que si sabía era que la muerte cumplió y ella ahora estaba en veinte años atrás. Suspiró cansada mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la manga de su túnica.

Las lágrimas brotaron al darse cuenta que ella tenía una carga, ya no podía fingir locura, demencia. Era tiempo que madurara y aprendiera a lidiar con el gran peso que tenía en sus hombros.

—Harry…

Si, fue por el amor a su amigo, fue por la lealtad de aquel niño de ojos color esmeralda. El futuro hijo de su hermana.

—Prometo que cambiare tu destino, lo prometo.

Ella volvió a llorar.

:::::::::

Rabastan llegó a la enfermería como un alma en pena cuando se enteró por medio de Regulus que Hermione había colapsado en el séptimo piso. Necesitaba confirmar que su pequeña pelirroja estuviera bien.

—No llores —musitó mientras la abrazaba desesperadamente para lograr calmarla.

—Vi a la muerte…

—Shhh… no lo digas. Ignora todo lo que veas, yo te protegeré. ¿Estamos?

Rabastan vio como aquella niña asentía mientras más lágrimas derramaban.

—Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo.

—Shhh. Estoy aquí. No tengas miedo, nada te pasara. ¿Estamos? —Preguntó viendo insistente a la pelirroja.

—Si…

—Bien.

La abrazó de nuevo, después de tres minutos sintió como Hermione se quedó dormida. Esa noche no se movió de la enfermería. Esa noche, él tomó la decisión que había decidido no aceptar. Hermione necesitaba protección, y él sabía quién podía darle aquella protección.

:::::

Narcisa sintió como su pecho se estrujó, sentía un gran vacío enorme al dejar Hogwarts, pero ese vacío era por cierta persona. Lágrimas rodaron al ver desaparecer el castillo. Era oficial, ella era recién graduada de Hogwarts y ya no podía ayudar a Hermione.

Rompió en llanto, al ver que la niña de sus preocupaciones estaba dormida en los brazos de Rabastan. Se veía más pálida, y las ojeras eran más profundas.

— ¿Qué haremos para cuidarla? —Preguntó a nadie en particular.

Vio cómo su primo Regulus suspiró, para después hablar.

—Estoy al mismo grado que ella, yo la cuidare. —Regulus sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que el señor oscuro no sepa de ella. —Dijo Rabastan mientras acariciaba los rizos indomables de la pequeña pelirroja.

Narcisa asintió. Lucius también le comentó algo parecido, limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que su primo Regulus le dio.

—Las pesadillas… —comentó insegura.

—No hablemos de eso, hoy no. —Declaró Rabastan con acidez.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King Cross, tuvieron que despertar a la niña para despedirse de ella. Narcisa lloró mientras le prometía que iba hacer todo lo posible para estar en contacto con ella.

Rabastan le obsequió una hermosa pulsera de platino, le dijo que eso la haría invisible por el momento, que solo su familia y ellos la podían verla. Hermione asintió aun somnolienta.

Al final del día, Narcisa se encontraba llorando en su cuarto, sintiendo que había abandonado a su propio hijo a la intemperie. ¿Así se sentiría cuando fuera madre? ¿Era esto que se llamaba amor materno?

Si era así, era lo más doloroso que haya experimentado aún sin ser madre.

* * *

N/A:

Hola, espero que todos estén bien. Con la crisis de la pandemia y parte de la economía, me hace sentir frustrada que caí en la depresión.

Ahora ya estoy mas o menos bien. Necesito trabajar para poder sobrevivir, necesitamos ser fuertes.

Les deseo que estén bien y que se cuiden. Nos leemos mas adelante.


End file.
